


Cool Rider

by ohlookshiney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookshiney/pseuds/ohlookshiney





	Cool Rider

Having a day off was unusual. Having a week off and the bunker to yourself was unheard of. So when the opportunity arose you jumped at the chance, nearly pushing Sam and Dean out the door. The first few days were spent doing things you had been meaning to like catching up on Tv shows finishing the book you’d been reading for the past month, usual things that don’t get done when you’re constantly hunting the things that go bump in the night.

Four days alone and it was catching up to you, the term stir crazy coming to mind, you needed something to do. Anything. Cleaning was starting to sound really appealing. Grabbing your phone and making your way to the stereo system Sam had hooked up after you begged for one to use to help motivate you to clean. Scrolling to the music Dean would never listen to you hit shuffle and began to dance and sing along to the songs that played.

Starting with laundry thinking that while waiting for the loads to wash and dry you could do other things, “Seriously what are they? children?” you wondered pulling Sam’s socks from under his bed and heading to the laundry room. Throwing Sam’s circus tent-like shirts in the washer first, you started the load then made your way to the kitchen, “How can two grown ass men be so disgusting,” you muttered, as you washed and dried the dishes. Deciding to clean the fridge, you opened the door before quickly closing it at the smell, Oh God, What the hell was that? Leaving the room, and heading to find something to use as a mask. Grabbing a bandana and tying it around your face you made your way back to the kitchen and began throwing all the left-over containers away.

As the familiar guitar riff played through the speakers you grabbed the broom and began singing along and dancing around like Michelle Pfeiffer in Grease 2. Changing the lyrics as you thought about the green-eyed hunter that held your heart, he didn’t know it but hey maybe someday you’d tell him.

If you really want to know  
What I want in a guy...  
Well, I'm lookin' for a dream in a mean machine  
With hell in his eyes.  
I want a Winchester in leather,  
And he's gonna be wild as the wind.  
And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight...

Being so into the song you failed to notice the bunker door slam or the two sets of footsteps as they clanked down the stairs. The boys stopped in the doorway of the kitchen chuckling at your moves.

To a coooool rider, a coooool rider.  
If he's cool enough,  
He can burn me through and through.  
Whhoa ohhhh  
If it takes forever,  
Then I'll wait forever.  
No ordinary boy,  
No ordinary boy is gonna do.  
I want a rider that's cool.

As the next verse started you shook your hair out of the pony-tail and belted the lyrics.

That's the way it's gonna be,  
And that's the way that I feel.  
I want a whole lot more than the boy next door,  
I want hell on wheels.  
Just give me a black Impala,  
With a man rollin' out of the seat.  
And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride...

Dean’s eyes went wide with the lyrics and his heart started racing. Sam chuckled once more before clapping his brother on the back and then moving on to his room to put his things away.

With a coooool rider, a coooool rider.  
If he's cool enough,  
He can burn me through and through.  
Whhoa ohhhh  
If it takes forever,  
Then I'll wait forever.  
No ordinary boy,  
No ordinary boy is gonna do.  
I want a rider that's cool.

Using the broom as a mic you twirled around eyes closed while singing.

I don't want no ordinary guys,  
Comin' on strong to me.  
They don't know what I'm lookin' for,  
They don't know what I need.  
They're gonna know when he gets here,  
Cause the ground will be shakin'.  
I'll do anything to let him know,  
That I'm his, his for the takin'.

“His for the takin’, Huh?” Dean called out over the music.

“Ow, fuck, shit,” You snapped stumbling into the chair, “Uh, Hey Dean, W-when did you guys get back?”

“A few minutes ago,” Dean replied a smirk on his lips, “what was that part about a black Impala, Alysha? I don’t think those are the original lyrics.”

Ducking your head as your cheeks burned you mumbled, “You heard that?”

“Hey, Sweetheart, don’t shy away,” Dean said stepping closer.

“It’s embarrassing,” You mumbled.

“Why ‘cause you got the hots for me?” Dean inquired.

“No,” You replied causing the smirk to fall from his face.

“Then what?”

“Now you know I like you,” you replied.

“Hey, now normally I like the originals,” Dean said putting a finger under your chin and tilting your head up, “but I like your version better.”

“Dean, Wha-” you began before getting cut off by Dean’s lips pressed against yours.

Dean pulled away and rested his forehead against yours, “I like you too, Sweetheart, What do you say we go for a ride in that Impala.”

A grin grew on your lips and you nodded as Dean grabbed your hand pulling you out to the Impala.


End file.
